The Sad Sloth's meloncholy fears
by DangerNicky
Summary: Poor Sid, reflects back on his life wondering why he is unloved and unappricated by all who know him.
1. Chapter 1

The Sad Sloth's meloncholy fears

**Chapter 1 **

''Flashbacks and Depression''

''As Sid wakes up one morining, he stretches out his stiff, Fungus smelling back out as he gathered his bearings and yawned. ''Looks like today's going to be a good day!'' he told himshelf as he looked up at the great blue morining sky. Indeed the weather was looking rather spectaculer as the rains have cleared up from the other day, Sid mused his surroundings as he thought about the other day, he did have a rather embrassing day yesterday.

First thing he did was at breakfest time, Manny suggest that Peaches should have the first taste and sid still half asleep at that time, though he was referring to a fruit, but Manny bonks him on the head and said he was referring to his daughter not a piece of fruit like Sid was.

then later on, as Sid tries to climb up a tree he made some achons drop aupon Diego who was furrious and chased sid up a tree that made Sid climb faster then he ever climb beforehand. Crash and Eddie who were watching this laughed so furiously, that they made faces and were very rude to Sid.

''Hey, now come on guys, that's not funny!'' Sid shouted loudly at them who was clanging on furiously. Then he actently ruined diego's nap by trying to get some berrys from a nearby goosetree but ended up disturbing some pre-historic mice that bumped into diego's face. Diego was barking mad at sid afterwards that he chased him up a tall tree, where poor sid had to climb up for safety!

Sid shook his head at the mishalps he causes to his friends that he doesn't mean to happen, they try not to mind him too much about it, but can't help but get a little or in this case really frustrated with him!

At the end of the day, his friends were so furious that they cast him out, saying that he should not come back tell he has learnt how to control his actions, Sid always tries his best but just can't help it sometimes. He had to admit the truth himshelf, he was a klutz, a simpleton, a bumbler and a very good one at that!

The sloth grew sad as he sat down on the ground outside his small cave, his melancholy thoughts echoed though his small, innocent head. His accidents were never on purpose, but he just didn't have any self control over himshelf or made any 'proper' attempt to improve his coordination, for that matter.

Manny is always very easly angry by him and will stop at nothing to seize the oppertuntie to shut him up.

Diego is almost as bad as Manny, but does go easy on Sid at times,

Crash and Eddie, treat him as a laughing stock, a clown in fact.

Tears ran down his cheek, as he sniffs and looks down on the stony mountains. All He ever wanted was to belong, to fit in with a family who cared about him, but somehow it was limited to him.

Even after his parents died, Ungle Fungus or his brothers didn't like Sid, they thought he was a spoiled brat, a joke a failure, because he always fooled around, having fun and never paying much attention to his sloth traditions and morals that his whole family have followed for generations. Finally they grew tired of Sid's irrsponsible ways and decide to abandon him by leaving him,

Sid remembered the discussion that took place before the day of the migration...''Ungle fungus, what are we going to do about Sid?'' asked Earnie as the sloth family gathered round the tree for a meeting.

''Yeah, he just keeps eating all the remaining berries that are left at the gooseberry bushes, before we have a chance to stuff up for the mirgration season!'' agreed Frank nodding with his arms folded looking cross.

''Something has to be done Uncle!'' Marshall told his elderly uncle who has thinking very heavly.

''Hummm...despite our previous attempts to shoo him away,

he has always _miraculously_,manage to track us down, without giving up or relizing that we plan to dump him,

he is a very clever and loyal sloth...''

''No He isn't uncle, he's stupid! he's pathectic! he's a laughing stock of the whole community!

I'm tired of having to hide my face in shame of my useless brother from the crowd'' Earnie argued hesitantly.

''Yeah and I'm losing popularty, due to my challengly mental brother, of my sloth friends!'' Frank insisted as well tapping his foot.

''I see, well I guess the only thing left to do is to...leave him!'' ''LEAVE HIM!'' they sloth family cried out in surprize and disbelief. they have tried to leave him many times in the past, but failed due to him constantly tracking them down.

''If, Sid is really clever if we thought he was, he will realize that we don't need him and he will leave us alone!'' Uncle Fungus answered wisely to his nephews.

Sid privately heard about this from his sleeping spot on the tree, where he pretended to be asleep. He made up his mind to get up as soon as he can, just to show his family that he isn't just a klutlz.


	2. Chapter 2

_''Thank you everyone for your reviews, it has given me the courrage and the inspiration to continue on with the next chapter of my story of Poor Sid the sloth's life enjoy and sent me any reviews of what you think and how I should write the next chapter of my story.''_

_xion69, I am pleased that you think my sid fanfic is very intresting, I will try my best to keep up the quailty of the good work I have of it._

_KarlaDestroyer, Don't worry I have a certain, yet mysterious point of view on the story and more is still to come so keep your eyes open._

_Paolokid12, I hope this is good enough to read to your eyes of fanfiction_

**Chapter 1**

''The Next Morning and The unpleasent Memories''

''Daylight broke as the sun's warm rays of it's comforting light shone on the snowy fields of the Sloth territory . Sid was purched up on the highest branch, fast asleep and completely oblivious to the world, that's around him.

Quietly, The sloth brothers along with their uncle climbed slowly one by one, as they made very hard efforts to not make any noise as they ''once again'' escape from sid.

As soon as they were on the ground, Uncle Fungus nodded towards his nephews to make their move and all of them started to tiptoe walk towards the mirgration herd that was passing by their tree close by, leaving Their estray Brother behind.

Sid overslept, because it was so warm and the sun was keeping him nice and cozy branch. Three hours later, the overcrowded, long line of animals passed by with hopes of making it to the south to avoid the winter freeze that will soon cover their own home grounds. Then just out of the blue, an enormous, yet extrembly Grumpy Mammoth was forcing his way though the traffic, going to the opposite way of where the other animals were going.

This Mammoth did not care or feel for any discontent or discomfort of the other animals, he just instantly ignored the others as his mind was going though other things. ''Why does every ignorant animal have to be so annoying?'' he thought to himshelf as he walked though them. ''I'll bet there's no other animal on earth that can be as more pathetic and annoying as the ones I see every day!'' he concluded.

However, The mammoth was to be proven wrong later on...for as he passed the sloth tree, the sudden, heavy foot steps shook the anicent family sloth tree, finally waking up Sid at last, as he trumbled out of his branch quite sunddenly.

''All right! I'm Up! I'm up!'' he shouted as he clung on his branch for dear life to avoid falling off his tree.

Sid began calling for the others, but to no avail They were nowhere to be found...Every branch he looked he couldn't find his family anywhere.

As he got down from his tree he looked around his ground as crickets chirped in the background, He sadly realized that his plan had failed, he overslept and that they have left him behind again. Trying hard not to cry, he whined to the heavens above, asking why doesn't anyone love him, he ask a passing cricket who hurried passed him. Even though he sincerily felt like crying and sitting down, he didn't he just had to show them that he doesn't fall down easily . So with surpressing his hidden dissapointment and emotions inside of him, he decided thoughly that he will go by himshelf.

But just as he took one step, he felt a sloppy subtance, he looked down and saw that his foot had stepped on some animal do on the ground. Angerily, he turn around to shout at the passer by and relunctantly stumbled on...

Sid sighed heavily as he remembered that perticular time, he was always good at carrying out a plan, but sometimes he didn't always put them them plan But, for some reason, everyone does seem to resent him, avoid him, and let him suffer in his own misfortunes and not show any self pity or care about him.

Sid remembered that at one time when he was little, he beg Uncle Fungus to let him climb and get the biggest apple that grew on top. Uncle fungus refused saying Sid wil just get in the way and will missed that apple for a flower. Sid grew frustrated and angry as he started to climb up that tree, he was very small and was about only four years old, as he struggled to get his claws sink into the tree bark, he looked down and saw that he was pretty high up, he cried to uncle fungus asking if he could lend a claw, but his uncle shook his head and says

''See, you can't do anything for yourshelf, your hopeless! I don't know what your mother sees in you, but I can understand why your father is secretly ashamed of you Sid!''

Sid stopped climbing as he fell down from the tree and sat sliently and emotional,

''Daddy...is ashamed of me?'' he asked tearful eyed.

''Yes and your mother is too, she always tells your father of your poor performance at learning anything with your brothers and I personally think that she is right,

you are one of the most stupidest, lousest little sloth I have ever seen in my life, you can't bathe, you can't climb, you can't shelter for yourshelf or do anything for yourshelf!''

He said cruelly to his poor little nephew.

Poor Sid felt his eyes fill with water, he didn't want to believe that what his uncle said to him was true, he got up look down at his feet becasue he couldn't bare look at his uncle and ran away, crying as he went.

Back to the present, Sid blinked a little in heartache as he relized that what his uncle said to him was true and correct. ''Why didn he had to say thouse things? I was only four years old for crying out loud'' he thought in bitter memorie as he walked slowly down toward the snowcovered trees.

As he walked along with the pine trees in a straight order of the side of the forrest,

he looked towards the snow covered branches that reminded him of the least comforting times, he once had with his brothers. Even at playtimes, he has the hardest outcome of it all.

''Hey Earnie, wanna play with me?'' asked Sid as he stumbled towards his older brother. Earnie puts his claw to his eyes and sighs.

''Oh for pete's shake, Sid can't you make a specticle of yourshelf without having to follow me everywhere!'' he asked despreately frowning towards Sid. Little Sid stopped and looked at him innocently.

''But no one else would play with me Earnie, and you are my big brother after all!''

''You don't always have the gumstion to have the right to say that you are my brother!'' he answers back hastely as he tryed to pick up speed to lose him.

''But I love you and you are family!'' he calls back to his faster brother, who was racing towards a big pine covered snow tree. ''Well if we are family, have about your family tree dropping in!' he cries as he knocks the base of the tree, causing giant leaps of snow falling on Sid. ''Arggh! Earnie help me!'' he screamed as the snow clambered on top of him like a pack of cards.

''Sorry Bro, gotta go!'' Simied Earnie as he spreed off to join his friends.

As Sid pokes his head out of the snow piled, a tear falls from his eye as he watches his older brother run off, leaving him in the cold and mess he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''The carven of Depression''

Back in the present, Sid stopped for a rest as he sat on a rock, he thought back alot about the past of his life, and he had to admit there weren't alot who like him alot. Sid decided that he was hungry and wanted to go somewhere where there wasn't any animals around. so he got up and walked towards a small, bendity river which seems to spread out in a nice shaped patten, as he bent down to get some twigs, he followed the end towards the river's end and to his surprised it lead to a a beautfiul waterfall that was splashing down quite calmly, as sid looksd closer he spotted a cave opening. he decided to go and see the inside of it.

As he went thought the waterfall, he saw it was a beautiful cavern full of strange colored shape rocks and tunnels that seem to glitter with absoulute amazement and incredible beauty as it lead on and on, as he walked on, he started to lose track of time and of where he was, however, he did not care in any way, for to him he felt that he belonged in the mysterious darkness.

As he walked on , Sid felt really serene and one with the peace and coldness that was around him. He didn't care anymore, whatever the others weren't looking for him at all or just didn't bother, he thought at least the darkness is the only friend he has. He didn't know what was happening to him, except that he started to feel numb and cold within inside of him.

Sid went on for hours and hours thoughout the long winding tunnels, just as he thought that the darkness couldn't be any more blacker then it is, he suddenly noticed some bright glow worm lights that attacted to the wall, as they brilliantly glowl their beautiful light out at him.

Sid felt comforted by the warmth of the light and of the company the glow worms provided him, he saw that they was a line of glow worms in one tunnel that lead onwards. He went in the left direction that was lit by them, he thank them as he bravely walked on. Even though, Sid wasn't the most bravest of all sloths, he was at least the most curious and surprizing one to come accross. ''I'm sure whatever it leads to, will just be anywhere even if is or not.'' he though to himshelf as he setted off once again.

For a while, Sid didn't know what might happen or what will become of him as he waddled on, as he walked on he slowly started to feel quite lost and qute frightened, the earrie atmosphere and cold shapes and unfriendly shadows surround him, he felt afraid and uncertain. ''Why is everything quite dark and earie?'' he thought to himshelf frightenly, he didn't realized of how long he depended on the others company so much so that he wouldn't be alone or feel frightened or be defenceless by himshelf as they face danger or any challanges together.

But, If only the others were a little more caring for him, he would proberly feel more at home with them. But to them, he was always a burden on their shoulders. Sid cries a small tear out of his right eye, The only ones who had shown him a bit of kindness was Elle and Peaches who don't think of him as a nusience but more of a friend and companion. ''Why do they always pick on me and joke me behind my back?'' he moaned unhappily.

It wasn't enough for Sid, he was the headbutt of all their jokes, a fool and baffoon if ever there was one. It just that the guys don't show him alot of brotherly love or attention to him at most times, and when he wants to talk about something they always dismiss him, because he normally laze alot around them, not that he blame them about that though. He thought they often say things like:

'That guy is impossible!''

''At night times it is far more worse when he snore his head off''

''He is just so annoying''

''he makes me want to scream''

''he's enough to make his own dog cry''

''He smells as dead lava pits and he doesn't have any idea what time it is when he wakes up!''

''it's like as if he was born to waste, to nothingness, he's just a great big fat nusience!''

Sid's thoughts echoes though at these unplesent things, as he has started too cry, they just seem to like him as a punchbag to piled on and not as someone who is considered to have feelings. Sid cried hopelessly as he came to a stop as he reached a dead end, the tunnel seem to stop at a strange halt and nearby was a very strange, lonesome and gloomy cavaren, which had great pillars of jagged rocks that hung from above the cavaren and was shaped by other various strange shaped rocks as they hunged nearby a a slow, quiet seemly dead river.

Even though, it was terribly cold and fighting, sid didn't seem to care anymore, as he was far too depressed and sad to think about anything else. ''No one really cares about me...'' he sniffed as he sat down, puts his arms around his legs and buried his head in his legs. ''No ever body needs me or want me, I'am nothing to anyone.'' he sobs gently as he cries his heart out to the dark coated world that symbolizes his darkness inside of him and his deepest fears.


	4. Chapter 4

_Karladestroyer_ - _thank you so much for reviewing my work, it really means alot to me as it helps me to continue my work to show to others, I am planning a very good ending so keep on reading it_

Chapter 4

'' After thoughts and The sherch begins''

''Back on the surface, Manny and the others were wondering what has happened to sid. None of them have seen him all morning or at lunch time and they were getting a little worried about him. Especially Peaches, she loved Sid, he always made her laugh and cry with laughter as he never fails to make her smile with his anitcs and foolishness, Peaches admired sid for not caring what others thought of him and like his unquie sense of humor and natural cheerfulness.

''Where is uncle sid, mommy?'' she asked her mother with a worried look, 'he didn't come and make me laugh again today and I miss him''

''I know sweetheart, I didn't see him all day either.'' Elle reasured her daughter consoleing stroking her with her trunk.

''Where could he be? Manny? '' Elle excliamed looking worried.

''Maybe a giant dinosaur ate him up for breakfeast'' joked Crash, snigering a little under his mouth covered paw.

Elle gave him a furious look. ''It's not funny Crash, something could have happened to him! we need to find him!''

Crash looked a little offended, ''Hey I was only kidding elle, I like sid really, he's not that bad!''

Eddie agreed, ''Yeah he takes everything with good humor, like we do huh Crash?''

''he sure does bro'' Crash grinned at his younger brother giving him a knuckle sandwich

Diego was down in thought as he thought about yesterday and all that Sid has done to relate to something like this.

''You know he did make alot of rackles yesterday didn't he Diego?'' Manny mentioned to Diego giving him a confused eyebrow look.

''Yeah Manny, you don't think we upset him the other day did ya?'' he asked concernly

''Nah, I'm sure he just went off to cool down somewhere after his busy day yesterday.'' manny said trying to reasure her.

Elle looked puzzled, ''what happened yesterday, Manny? I was away letting peaches play with the other children as I talked to one of the mothers, you never told me what went on last night?''

Manny suddenly looked very sheepish as he look down on his feet,

''well, errr...it's kinda like this Elle we, that is I... At breakfast yesterday, I was feeding peaches, and when I called her name, Sid thought that I was talking to a piece of fruit and i grew really frustrated with him and hit him with my trunk and told him that he was a fruit head for mistaking my daughter for a piece of fruit!'' he giggled nervously.

''Manny!''

Elle excalimed looking really shock with disbelief. Manny blushed bright red, looking very embrassed as he admitted. ''Yeah I know Elle, it was wrong and mean of me to call sid names, lose my temper over small things and get cross with over a simple misunderstanding.''

''Well I hoped you have aploigised to Sid about this wrong action of yours'' she said, feeling really cross as she tapped her trunk on a small piece of rock besides the cave.

''Well actrually elle, we have also been mean to sid'' Eddie told Elle the truth as Crash nuged him to tell the truth about yesterday. ''We saw him climbing on an acorn tree and we teased him about his short body structure and he started to get some achons to prove he's not that short, and he made Diego cross while doing and ended up chasing him, we laughed at the chaos of it all.''

Deigo looked really guitly as he stared at the ground thinking back to his misfortune yesterday and he looked up at elle and said. ''I''errm...have also interacted with sid, after he maybe accidently distrubed my nap, while trying to get some berrys from a tree, I was really angry I growled and chased him up a tree for the whole afternoon!.''

Elle looked at all of them who had their head down looking really guitly and really ashamed of their unsymperthitc actions of yesterday, she look at them for a few moments, before finally saying. ''Have any of you apoligise to him?'' she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

All of the guys just shook their head. ''No, we didn't apoligise of ask if he was alright afterwards'' they said in shame.

Elle looked very disbeilefed as she shook her head at all of them, I can't belive you guys made fun of Sid, after all we have been thought together and he must be feeling really put down, the poor thing!'' she exclaimed

''We know that elle now, we'll very sorry.'' Crash said to Elle with his head down.

''don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Sid you were the ones who were mean to him'' Elle says firmly.

''We'll go and look for him Elle'' manny said feeling very responsible as he assembles the others to go with him as they scattled in different directions.

Elle and peaches looked on with a worried look expression on their faces as the guys split up in different directions in order to find sid.

''Mummy, will daddy and the others find uncle sid?'' asked Peaches looking up at her mother,

''I hope so honey' Elle said (even though she wasn't really confident about this) as she squeezed Peaches trunk very close close to hers.

''Will he be alright?'' she ask with an inoccent shine in her eyes

''Let's hope so'' Elle whispered to her daughter gently as she held her close in he trunk, in truth, Elle really hopes that Sid is safe and free from harm's way and that Manny and the others will find him and bring him back home,for sid was one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kaladestroyer- I promise you kaladestroyer, I am nearer to the end of my story and I will make it good like I have promised_

chapter 5

''Finding the mysterious charaven''

''Manny and the guys were all scattered everyway in the glacier area asking everyone they knew if they have found sid.

''Excuse me, have you tortoises seen a talkable sloth anywhere around here? Manny asked the father of the tortoise famliy.

Sadly the tortoise just shook his head, ''no, I haven't, sorry'' he said as he slowly walked on.

Diego asked an anterlope creature if he had seen the sloth. ''Yo pal, have you seen a very cheerful, happy-go-lucky yet clumsy sloth?'' he asked the anterlope. ''I'm afraid not, iam so sorry'' she said shaking her head.

Crash and Eddie were scouting the areas looking for a clue of some sort to find out the whereabouts of sid.

''Think big Eddie, where do you think an upset sloth could be?'' asked Crash to his brother.

''Well if I was a hurt sloth I would look for some place to hide.'' Eddie said truthfully as he pick up some pine cones and looked underneath them.

''But where could he be hiding?'' Crash asked again thinking pondered though his little mind as he looked up into the sky in deep thought.

Eddie then noticed an old antelope nearby a river and scurried over to him and ask him about sid. '' Hey,you, buddy, have you seen a sloth anywhere around here?'' he asked hopefully. The anterlope thought hard ask he looked at him very carefully.

Eddie felt a bit uneasy, ''wha...what are you staring at?'' he asked a little intimided at the strange antelope.

''Excuse me sonny, but are you one of the squirrel squad that is always picking on me for my private drinking spaces?''

''WHAT!'' cried Eddie in shock and disbeilef. ''I'm not a squrriel! I'm a possiem!''

''Nope, you sure look like one of thouse annoying, pesky little Oslen brothers that is always causing trouble around these parts, go on scout scat!'' he tried to shoo eddie away, Eddie became very angry.

''Listen to me buddy, I'm looking for my friend Sid who is a sloth and he could on the face of the earth for all I know, that's why we are looking for him! and I will not torlerate somebody who thinks I'm a squrriel! besides whould a squrriel do this?'' he took a great big whiplash of his tail and whipped it against the antelope's leg.

'ow, ow, ow, owww!'' screamed the antelope as his leg builded up with pain, he danced around the river doing a little tip toe dance. ''Hahahahaha!'' laughed Eddie, who was personally enjoying this, while he rolled on the floor with laughter.

''Al right, all right, I take it back, your not a squirrel, I'm sorry!'' apoligsed the old anterlope as he finally stopped dancing and went back towards the possiem.

''Come to think of it, I did see a sad, foloan looking sloth pass by this river, over and hour ago.''

''Do you know which way he went?'' Crash asked him as he scurried over next to his brother. ''Why yes, he went long this river, possibly to the other end, there's a huge waterfall at the end of the river, you can't miss it!''

''Thank you good sir, and thanks!'' cried Crash and Eddie as they ran back to the others, to tell them that someone has spotted sid going by the riverbank.

When Crash and Eddie meet up with Manny and Diego, they told them everything and they rushed off towards the end of the river, a little while later. They came accross a gigantic waterfall which poured down stream quite magnifcently.

''amazing, we never seen this part of the glacier bay before!'' Diego announced as he gazed at the beauty of the waterfall.

''but where is Sid?'' asked manny looking around in puzzlement, ''The antelope said he would be somewhere around here.''

''well, he's not in the river that's for certain,'' Crash said ask he looked into the river. ''phew, it's hot, maybe a quick cool dip in the waterfall, will cool me down!'' he said as he went towards the bottom of the waterfall to cool down, as he did so, he nearly fell backwards with surprize.

''Hey Manny, Diego, Eddie come see what I found!'' he cried as he looked into the waterfall. The others peak though and saw a marvellous crystal chavan that shone though the sparkle of the waters relection which created a rainbow fracture of light on the waterfall's behind.

''wow, it looks very beautiful Crash'' whisped Eddie to his brother who nodded. ''yeah Eddie, I never belived this place even exsitied'' replied Crash who stared at it in wonder with his own two eyes.

''Come on guys, we need to find Sid, who knows what might have happened to him'' Manny told the two brothers as Diego picked up the scent.

''Come on guys I think I have found Sid's trail, let follow it!'' Diego said as he started to sniff the floor in trace of Sid. the others followed him.

As the the gang crept further and further into the cave it started to get very, strange with stranged shaped rocks start to seep in on our heroes, even the wind started to whistle quietly though the mists of the perculier caved cave.

''Ahhh, Crash was is that!'' whimped Eddie as he scurried to be at his brother's side. Crash picked up his ears. ''I think it mst be the wind Eddie, nothing to worry about.'' he said. ''Crash, I don't like it in here it's a bit earrie and frighting, I'm so scared!'' quivered Eddie trembling in dreaded fear and uncertainty.

Crash smiled as he puts a comforting arm around his younger brother's shoulder and took in his hand as they continued walking in. ''Do not have fear bro,'' he consoles him as his face gets closer to his fightened brother. ''Nothing can harms us in this place, they are all just rocks see? and we have Manny and Deigo to portect us when something goes wrong, so there is nothing to be frightened about, besides if anything does happen, I will protect you with my own life as you would do for mine.'' he smiled as these words were kindly spoken to Eddie as he looked at his brother's warm and welcoming face as he felt his fears fade away from him.

''Thank you bro, I feel so much safer now, that I'm with you.'' He timidly told him, Crash nodded in understanding. ''Anytime tme bro'' he said gently to him as they hugged each other. as clear as pure daytime, the two brother's love was as strong and as close as it ever could be for at that moment there realtionship has just gotten deeper...

An hour has pass as Manny and the others were getting closer to finding Sid, Until at that precise moment Diego spotted the glow worms.

''Look up there!'' he cried as the herd stop in order to see the spectaculer glow worms dazzle with light above them. ''Wow, Look at them Manny, I didn't think there would be many left around these areas '' Diego excliamed as his eyes shine with dazzle at the wonderful creatures. ''Neather did I Deigo, and it's leading towards that trail over there!'' Manny pointed out towards the right side of the crosspaths. ''Let's go then!'' Diego agreed as they setted off towards that direction. but not before Crash decided to taste one.

''I wonder what it tastes like?'' he said as he puts one in his mouth...''ohhh!''...my mouth! it feels warm and... hot, hot, hot!'' he cried as he ran around trying to get it out of his mouth, finally he spat it out before fanning his hot burning mouth. Eddie and the guys laughed

''Gee Crash, looks like you had something that's too hot to handle!'' joked Manny as he bust into laughter. even Crash eventrully got the joke as he got up and started laughing as well. They carried on thoughout the glow worm tunnel that eventrully lead to the gloomy cave end part of the tunnel.

''well, here is where the path has lead us, but now where do we find Sid?'' asked Manny as he looked around the cave, personally he didn't like it, because it had a pretty, nasty, depressing atmosphere as it was cold and chilly as well.

As soon as he had spoken, Crash shouts as he says. ''Hey Guys look!, I think I found Sid!'' he yelled to the others as the other animals hurried to where Crash was standing as the possiem pointed towards a very sad and forloan looking sloth who was buried within his knees in depression.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_Kaladestroyer_- _''This is the chapter, that you have been waiting for, I thank you for your patience and keen interest in reading my story as I post up the two final chapters of my story.''_

_Goldenpuon_ - _''your critism has embrace me to try better at my spelling and my grammer as I will hold that message for future reference in my stories, other then that thank you for your review, it means the world to me_.''

Thank you everyone for sending reviews in, it really means alot to me, as I write this story, whom I promised will end soon in the next chapter, so keep on to your seats yet to come, it isn't quite the end yet.

chapter 6

Heart to Heart, friend to friend

''The others looked on to the depressed and sad looking sloth as sid had his head buried in his eyes and was heard crying from beneeth his arms.

The other animals were shocked to hear sid been so sad and mirserable that they didn't know what to do, until eigo finally broke the slience as he walked over to the poor sloth. ''Sid?'' he asked gently, but sid didn't made no movement, his postion was exactly the same. ''Sid, it's me diego, I'm here with Manny and all the other guys along with me, he said in a most gentle way.

Sid stopped sobbing for a quick moment as he lifted his head up to face them and sure enough, there were the guys right in front of him. ''how did you guys get into this place?'' he asked them, quite taken back at the fact that they had found a most complex hiding spot such as this one.

''An elderly anterlope told us that a miserable looking sloth came this way towards the waterfall, we followed the river towards here and we found it by.'' crash told him truthfully. ''and we found the secret entrance to the waterfall and found the trail of glow worms that lead us right to you.'' Eddie added as well.

Manny looked at sid straight forward in the eye. ''Why did you disapear like that Sid? we were very worried about you, we looked around for you for hours and asked everyone we knew around snow valley, but you didn't dare make yourshelf shown to others, why? is it because of yesterday?''

''No manny'' sid shook his head sadly. ''I vanished becasuse of relizing how big a nusience I was to everyone around here.''

''Your a nusience!'' diego asked in surprize. He never thought inthe longest time that sid admits he was in the wrong, but this was something new to him, but now wasn't the right time to tell him he told him so. ''but why's that sid?''

because I know everyone around me thinks I'm pathetic, dumb and lazy and I don't blame them, I'm a disgrace to everyone I know or who knows me, It's been like that ever since the beginning for me, when I was a young sloth, nobody wanted to play with me or have anything to do with me, and that's when I realize that my life was going to be on the rot pile from then onwards.'' he said honestly, with chest flat down.

''but why did you dissapear just now sid? I mean why now out of all times?'' manny asked him once more still confuse over the whole sitution, what on earth was sid on about and why would he sulk about just now?

''I just couldn't bear to show my ugly face in public again manny, because, I'm...I'm...I'm just a useless nobody who a bad example of a sloth, a mammal, even a living thing put together that can't make even a good friend to any animal around me and that it would be better if I just never show my useless face ever again!'' sid cried as he puts his face in his claws as he cried vigersiouly. huge tears poured out of his face, as he sobbed.

The other guys were all quite taken back of this, so that's the reason why sid felt so put out lately, he was feeling useless and depressed about himshelf and of things that came to mind recently. The sub-zero heroes felt so sorry for sid as he wept in his arms, that they looked at each other for a brief moment of shock and realization that has sunk into them.

They should have all seen this coming, but they were so busy and self abservle in what ever they were doing that they didn't notice poor sid's feelings and that they could have done more to help and assure him, erase his fears away.

The group looked at sid again who was constantly in a flood of tears ad had seem to forgot about them. Eddie who couldn't bear to see anyone cry, walked up slowly to sid and gently placed a small tiny claw on his right arm.

''sid?'' he ask gently to his unfortunate friend, giving him a small rub on his arm for his attention. ''Sid, you musn't blame yourshelf for any of this, it's all quite natural to feel this way, please don't be afraid of your own feelings, tell us and we will do whatever it takes to make it feel better.'' he told his assurely.

All of the guys were quite shocked by this, they weren't expecting eddie to be mature to someone about feelings, or with eddie coming up with wise, simple words like that for instant.

''Like you sid, I too was feeling lost, alone and afraid when we were out serching for you, I was so frightened by the new surroundings that were all famliear to me at all, so I turned to my brother for comfort, he assure me saying that there was nothing to fear about and that as long as I had my brother and my friends along, I would be alright with no trouble what so ever, so I have learnt that there is nothing to be ashamed of one admitting their fears to a friend who cares about them.'' he said to his forloan pal who is slowing drying up his tears as he listened to his little friend in front of him.

''Eddie is right is sid, even though we do sometimes fight, squabble and disagree on certain things from time to time, we still look out for each other, and why? it's because we care about one another.'' he said putting a warm friendly arm around his brother as they embrace and turn to smile at sid.

''but I heard you guys saying that I'm a disgrace, that I make my own dog crie, I'm so annoying, and that I make snoreing noises to wake the dead.''

''We weren't talking about you sid, we were talking about fast tony, he's been bugging us alot lately and we weren't sure what to do with him, until diego sugested a business trip to keep him busy for a long while, did you really thing it was you sid?'' asked manny.

''yeah manny I did'' sid said honestly.

''Sid, no matter how many times you may bug us, or get on our nerves, we will never hate you or abandon you what so ever, you are a big part of or lives and if you dissapear we would have a big empty hole in our hearts.'' deigo and manny said to sid, friend to friend.

''Sid look up them in surprize, he never expected them to show any kindness or compassion among them, but they are showing that they really care about him.

''you mean that?'' he asked in inner hope for real truth and honestly among his friends as he slowly tried to stop the tears that fall from his aching eye lids.

''Yes Sid, without you, our lives would be completely empty, boring and less meaningless if you weren't in it'' Manny admitted giving sid a sincere, small, yet honest smile on his face. ''Besides, you are our friend, we are always here for you, as you are always here for us.''

Sid blinked, he never actrully saw manny smile properly in front of him before. But from that instant moment, sid's heart was touched with sweet touch of real, honest, caring and pure love in his troubled soul. Tears of happiness spilled from his eyes as he embraced in a smile as remored his hands from his arms and got up.

He saw it right in front of him now, his friends never truly ever hated him, despite his constant singing, snoring and cluminess. He was loyal, deticated, caring, trustworthy, honest, eager and a voice of pure innocence and truth in his heart to others and himshelf.

''Gee, guys I...don't know what to say.'' he told them, still touched by their friendship to him.

''Just say what you want, sid...and be quick about it!''

''huh?''

''hehehe, just kidding you little knucklehead, just kidding pal'' Diego said to him smiling to him.

'Oh guys!'' sid cried as he ran towards them and gave everybody a big hug, as he hugged Crash and eddie together so hard that they gasped for breath until they asked sid to put them down. Sid then hugged Diego and last but not least, manny's trunk as the mammoth embraced his own warm trunk around the small and grateful sloth, manny smiled to himshelf.

Maybe Sid can be weak, defenceless, clumsy and even a bit careless a times, but inside he is a true blue friend who has real feelings and a heart to match with it. As sid let go of manny's trunk, the mammoth nodded to sid. ''Your welcome sid, that's what friends are for, to be there for one another, now let's get out of this cave and let's go home.'' he said to the others. ''Elle and Peaches will be wondering what has happened to use, let's go.''

He lead the heard out of the cave, sid travelled in the middle, along with diego and crash and eddie, Sid had once been lost and alone with his feelings and consience, but all that has completely dissapeared when his friends were there for him and showed their true inner feelings about sid and their hearts all in one. Sid smiled again as he looked at the heard in front of him and behind him,

whatever will happen to him at anyplace at any time, he will always have his friends with him by his side at all times.

To be continued yet...


	7. Chapter 7

Kaladestroyer - _''Thank you once again for your open attention and devotion on reviewing my work and your deep interest in it, it really means alot to me and it gives me great honor to dedicate this last chapter to you for been such a good fan and friend to me!''_

_Everyone, this is to thouse who have stuck with me to the last to read though my story, from begining to end, I want to say is thank you for your time, support, interest and effort to stick with me as I write on this story, I write this for my fans!_

**Chapter 7**

''All's well, that end's well''

''After the others found Sid and got out of the waterfall charven, they went by the river to cool down and have a little drink as travelling though the secret charen was very thristy work and very frustrating too.

Then the animals finally made it back to snow valley, were elle and peaches were in the cave waiting for the others to come back, as they did come back, Peaches was the very first animal to see the group come back, she rushed out of the cave as soon as she saw her father coming back with the group, as she ran out she was eager to see that her beloved uncle sid had returned with them.

''Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,'' Uncle Sid, Uncle Sid, Uncle Sid, your back, your back!'' she cried in an extrembly happy tone of voice in which she cannot withhold her inner joy at the sight of her beloved father and uncle sid.

Both Manny and Sid were happy to see Peaches, as she ran up to them and Manny happliy sized her by the trunk and hugged her tightly as she embraced in his warmth and love. ''Daddy...'' she whispered quietly in his trunk as he rocked her, while holding her in his strong, yet gentle trunk. ''Peaches, my little princess, daddy's home again'' he said gently to her as they embraced in a trunkknot. ''Did you miss me?'' he asked her.

''Yes daddy, I missed you and the others for a long time.'' she said looking at him with beady eyes. ''I wondered if you would ever come back home to mummy and me.'' she told him.

''I'm sorry sweetheart, daddy's home now and he won't let you, out of his sight for a second as he gave her a playful shake with his trunk as he pretended to be an automobile. (which manny didn't know about). ''Hahaha hahaha'' she laughed as it tickled her fur uncontrollably.

Sid smiled as he saw the two embraced each other, they obvilously have a huge tight bond which makes it impossible to break. Then Crash and Eddie say to peaches. ''Hey, little lady, what about us?'' they asked as they walked up to manny.

'Crash, Eddie!'' another familer voice appeared as Elle ran up to them, and hugged them vigeriously in her soft, gentle trunk. ''Hey Sis, Miss us?'' crash said to Elle, as she hugged them.

''Like alot'' Elle said as she put Crash and Eddie down. ''I see that you guys found Sid'' she said as she looked at the happy little sloth. '

'Yeah, we thought we never find him, until we found a secret waterfall and a charaven, it was fantastic!'' Eddie said shaking his arms in the air giving a sign of trimphant.

''Fantastic?'' asked Crash surpisiously eyeing his brother, with a huge smile on his face.

''Well...err...except for the part were the jagged rocks were, and that wind was noisy.'' he said blushing a bit. Crash nodded understandably and gave him an arm and shoulder embrace, as they stood side by side looking at Elle.

''But apart from that, we fond sid and had a hear to heart talk with some problems and he is alright now.'' Diego said as he walked up to Elle as she listen in intent.

''Well, it sounds like you guys had quite an adventure today!'' she said looking at all of them.

''And one thng that is for certain, sid is back with us safe and sound and everything is forgiven and forgotten.'' she concluded as she smiled at each of them.

Peaches smiled also as she looked at Sid, and leaped on his body as she sended him falling down to the ground, nuzzing him with her sweet face and trunk, as she giggled and jumped around him. Happy to see him smile and been happy again, sid got up and hugged peaches as he exclaims ''I missed you too, Peaches''. and the others laughed and smiled as they saw the Sid hugging Peaches.

No matter how clumsy or how low Sid can go, he will always be a special part of the herd, because he is a special sloth to all of them and to the world in fact.

The End


End file.
